percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Son of War
This is pretty good. Is it your first fanfic? Sparrowsong 20:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) On this site, yes. Other stories of mine are on Hellcat Squadran wiki and Custom bionicles wiki if you want to read them. I like it a lot. I'll check out your other stories sometime. Sparrowsong 22:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You're supposed to sign by saying "~ ~ ~ ~" without spaces. a wii remote? Thats Awesome!!! Warboss95 22:39, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I like the new chapter! That's so cool! [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 01:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) cool man Warboss95 01:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You think so 8D. do you mind if I use the marauder in this? Odst grievous 01:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) has anyone read his bio. At the very bottom it says "you guys can use the Marauder all you wany you just need three things. No one can beat him, he is a yoda for demigods and hes awesome" Zack can take a shot at him but he loses Warboss95 01:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't always read the whole article. But thank you! Odst grievous 01:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I finally got around to reading this... I was planning to last month... I just never did. :P OH, MY GOD!! I LOVE IT!!!! XD Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) i really like the story,and i love the idea of zack having a cousin from both sides of the family very original. id like it if you read mine and tell me your oppinon on it.(even its crappy tell where i should improve)SPARY 23:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) This is really good, please continue. -"Till death do us part." 23:32, December 2, 2010 (UTC) @the unsigned person fourth from the bottom. Who was his other cousin? ODST! 21:45, December 3, 2010 (UTC) thats me,i thout michel is suposed to be his cousin excuse me if i read wrong.SPARY 14:48, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, they aren't actually related, as gods don't have DNA. ODST! 14:28, December 4, 2010 (UTC) so zack and michel have the same last name but no realtion?SPARY 14:49, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, we haven't decided what to do with that. XD ODST! 01:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm reading it! Kakki10 02:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yay! *scuttle s off to read yours* ODST! 02:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha. Awesome. I'm always reading everything on this wiki. Most of the time, if it was in the news feed, I've read it. Kakki10 02:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to make a Questers timeline. What year does this take place?[[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 18:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Fall 2005 to start, fall 2009 to end. ODST! 20:18, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow really? I did not expect that! ODST! 20:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) will there be a sequel? Michael Hoping that Our Problems Will be Absolved 22:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC)